Drunk Night at Kagami's place
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Malam itu, KagaKuro dan AoKise minum-minum di apartemen Kagami / Maaf, nggak pinter bikin summary nanodayo / KagaKuro and AoKise / One-shot complete


**Pairing: Mainly KagaKuro with Slight AoKise~**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"K-Kagami-kun-"

"Sudah kubilang panggil 'namaku', Tetsuya."

"…T-Taiga-kun!"

 **Drunk Night at Kagami's place**

"Kurokocchi~"

"Huh?" Pria berambut biru terang itu memiringkan kepalanya saat membuka pintu dan meilhat sosok di hadapannya. Kise Ryouta, dan juga Aomine yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan kantung besar berisi beberapa kaleng bir dan cemilan.

"Kuroko?" Kali ini, Kagami yang kepo ikut melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya. Eh tunggu, apartemennya?

Yep, Kagami dan Kuroko sudah tinggal bersama sejak mereka naik kelas dua. Setelah beberapa rintangan, halangan dan ke-keras kepalaan mereka, akhirnya mereka resmi menjalin hubungan seselesainya winter cup. Tidak ada satupun anggota Seirin yang heran ataupun kaget, karena…yah…sudah biasa. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun tidak ada yang heran, mengingat ada juga yang sejenis dengan mereka berdua.

"Yo, Kagami." Kali ini Aomine yang menyapa duluan dan mengangkat kantung plastic besarnya. "Minum yuk. Kise yang traktir nih."

"Eh, enak saja ssu! Aominecchi bilang kan tagihannya dibagi dua ssu!"

"Ah, berisik! Honormu baru saja turun kan? Traktir sekali-sekali boleh lah!"

"Dimana-mana 'laki' yang bayar ssu! Aominecchi bukan laki ssu!"

Dan terjadi perdebatan yang penting juga tidak di antara Aomine dan Kise yang membuat Kagami dan Kuroko melihat satu sama lain.

"Mereka mengganggu tetangga, Kagami-kun."ujar Kuroko polos.

"Baiklah, kau urus Aomine dan aku urus Kise." Mengangguk.

Baiklah, 1…2…3…

Setelah beberapa menit perjuangan menyeret kedua makhluk tidak tahu malu ini masuk, pasangan AoKise itu mendapat ceramah gratis dari Kagami, sementara Kuroko sedang sibuk memberi memberi makan Nigou.

"Kurokocchi selamatkan aku ssu…" tatap Kise penuh harapan pada Kuroko yang sedang berada di belakang Kagami, yang malah hanya diberi jawaban berupa wajah datar 5 detik dan mengalihkan padangannya kembali pada nigou.

"Kurokocchi jahat ssu!" Kise meringis sedih, lain dengan Aomine yang masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kan an alias mental. yah, memang makhluk yang satu itu bebal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kuroko." Kagami menghentikan ceramahnya Dan menoleh ke arah sang kekasih. "Siapkan gelas untuk kita semua. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk kita di gudang."

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat dan segera berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas. Mencuri-curi kesempatan, Kise yang sudah selesai pundungnya, berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Sini kubantu ssu!" Ujarnya sambil mengambil 2 gelas sisanya. Sepertinya Kise sedang merencanakan sesuatu, berdasarkan dari raut wajahnya yang tersenyum tidak jelas sekarang ini. Berharap dia tidak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh saja.

"Kurokocchi~ bagaimana Kagamicchi?"

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap heran. "Seperti yang kau lihat, dia baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku ssu! Maksudku, bagaimana 'KAGAMICCHI' dibawah sana." Agak berbisik di kalimat akhir. Awalnya Kuroko hanya terdiam untuk mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan itu, namun langsung menunjukan perubahan ekspressi saat dia mengerti. Ingin sekali dia meng-ignite pass lelaki binal di hadapannya ini. Tapi mengingat gelas yang dipegangnya, diurungkan dulu niatnya. Kagami pasti marah kalau gelasnya pecah gara-gara hal yang menurut kuroko sepele.

"Mana kutahu. Tanya sendiri sama orangnya sana." Jawabnya agak ketus. Lagian kepo aja mau tau milk orang lain. Apa dia bosan dengan yang hitam panjang itu(?)

"Eeeeh? Hidoi ssu!" Gerutunya yang agak sedih gara-gara diketusin Kuroko.

"Kise. Tetsu. Kalian mengobrol tentang apa hah?" Mendengar sesuatu yang agak ambigu, Aomine jadi ikutan kepo. Padahal awalnya dia tidak tertarik Dan hanya membulak-balik majalah olahraga sambil mendengarkan. Tapi, sewaktu pembahasan mengarah ke 'situ' malah jadi ikutan kepo. Dasar binal juga.

"Bukan tentang apa-apa, Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko singkat. "Dan tidak usah Tanya lebih lanjut."

Aomine cemberut, diikuti Kise yang turut cemberut juga karena dari tadi diketusin melulu. Kuroko? Dia mah cuek aja jalan ke meja di depan TV dengan gelas di tangannya. Tidak lama Kagami kembali dengan 2 botol whiskey di tangannya.

"Wah! Mantap!" Aomine terlonjak kesenengan melihat whiskey tersebut. Dengan cekatannya dibuka sebotol dan dituangkan ke gelasnya, 1 sloki, dan 1 shot pula.

"Let the party begin!"

"JANGAN DEKET-DEKET DASAR GANGURO SANGEAAAANNN"

belum juga sejam, sudah terdengar teriakan dari copy cat kita. Muka Kise sudah merah. Ngomong ngelantur sambil mendorong-dorong wajah Aomine yang notabenenya sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan kekasihnya itu striptease gratis. Tapi jengkel juga Aomine waktu wajah tampannya dipenyek-penyek sama Kise.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG SANGEAN HAH!" Balasnya. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah setengah mabuk.

"KAMU, AOMINECCHI! DIMANAPUN KAPANPUN AOMINECCHI SELALU SANGEAN..."

"SEMBARANGAN KAMU KISE."

"AKU TAHU KOK SOALNYA AOMINECCHI PUNYA SELALU NGEJENDOL SETIAP SAAAAAAT... BUKTINYA SEKARANG JUGA TUUUUHHH..." Tunjuk ke arah /ahem/ Aomine punya.

"SOK TAHU KAMU KISE! PERLU KUBUKTIKAN KALAU AKU TIDAK SANGE HAH?!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN PASANGAN BINAL!"

BLETAK!

BLETAK!

Dengan cepat Kagami melempar bola basket ke muka Aomine Dan Kise demi menghindari obrolan yang tidak baik untuk telinga sang kekasihnya yang terbilang masih polos DAN Aomine yang hampir memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak sedap dipandang siapapun. Ngomong-ngomong, pasangan AoKise itu sudah KO dengan cetakan bola basket pada wajahnya masing-masing.

"Haaah... Kuro-"

SREK SREK

Kagami melotot semelotot-lototnya. Di hadapannya, Kuroko sudah nyaris telanjang bulat, dan dia sedang berusaha untuk melepas underwearnya. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, sang shadow ini sudah mabuk juga seperti Kise.

"Astaga Kuroko!" Kagami to earth, dia langsung buru-buru menghentikan Kuroko untuk striptease lebih jauh lagi. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil dan ramping itu until mengunci pergerakan lain darinya. Dikira Kuroko akan memberontak, tetapi anehnya tidak! Dia malahan mengusel-uselkan wajahnya pada dada Kagami.

"Kagami~" panggilnya dengan nada manja sambil mengadah untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang /ahem/ cukup menggoda. Bahkan, pinggangnya sudah bergerak pada paha kagami, menggesekan sesuatunya secara perlahan.

"K-Kuroko..." Mau tidak mau Kagami tergoda juga. Kapan lagi Kuroko bertingkah seperti ini? Mungkin ini berkah dari yang diatas. Eh, tapi tunggu! Disini ada Aomine Dan Kise! Tidak mungkin kan mereka /ahem ahem/ ?

"Ka-ga-miiiii..." Geram, Kuroko sekali lagi memanggil nama kekasihnya. Pergerakan pinggangnya semakin cepat sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terbilang erotis, sampai sesuatu diantara kaki Kagami terbangun. Yah, Kuroko...

"...jangan marah kau nanti, Tetsuya." Terdengar suara kretekan tulang yang berasal dari tangan Dan leher Kagami. Wah...

"A-aaah..."

"Pelankan suaramu Tetsuya. Apa kau mau mereka berdua terbangun karena suaramu?"

Kuroko menggeram pelan. Ditatapnya pasangan AoKise yang masih pingsan di atas sofa dengan tatapan tajam. Ugh, padahal Sekarang ini dia sedang merasakan apa itu kenikmatan yang dia tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sepasang jari sedang mengeksplorasi bagian bawah sana lebih dalam, meraba permukaan otot yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan suara-suara erotik. Sesuatu yang basah dan hangat berkeliaran di sekitar dada dan lehernya terutama tonjolan pink yang sudah mulai mengeras karena terangsang.

Kuroko sudah mulai bergerak gelisah di bawah Kagami yang sedang 'menyantap' mangsanya. Kagami yang melihatnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menyentuh sang kekasih. Awalnya dia ingin menahan hasratnya sampai mereka lulus nanti. Yah, walaupun begitu, tidak jarang juga Kuroko secara tidak sengaja mengumbar pheromonnya sehingga membuat Kagami harus mati-matian menahan diri. Tapi malam ini, sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, KAPAN LAGI?

Terlihat jelas Kuroko sudah makin gelisah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai merah demi menahan keluarnya suara. Walaupun dia mabuk, dia masih Sadar akan sangat awkward bila Aomine Dan Kise terbangun disaat keadaannya seperti ini. Tapi, miliknya sudah sangat menegang dan mengalirkan cairan bening yang cukup banyak. Pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar.

"K-Kagami-kun-"

"Sudah kubilang panggil 'namaku', Tetsuya."

"…T-Taiga-kun!"

Tangannya langsung meraih kerah baju Kagami dan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Kagami ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Well, hanya menempel bibir saja karena mereka biasanya juga hanya begini.

"S-sebentar lagi... T-tahan suaraku, Taiga..." Bisiknya pelan beserta desahan yang sangat lembut nan menggoda. Kagami meng-iyakan permintaan itu dengan cara membuka paksa bibir Kuroko. Digigitnya bibir bawah Kuroko yang membuat Kuroko refleks membuka mulutnya. Lidah sang Ace Seirin itu dengan cepat menginvasi mulut Kuroko dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Saliva mereka bercampur Dan mengalir keluar Dari pinggir mulut Kuroko.

"Mmmn..." Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Kuroko hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Kagami melakukan apa yang dia mau. Tidak lupa juga kalau dia merasakan pergerakan jari di dalamnya semakin cepat, menyentuh g-spotnya berkali-kali Dan membuatnya mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Ah, kenapa Kagami tidak pernah melakukan ini padanya?

"!" Akhirnya cairan putih itu keluar tanpa ada sentuhan sama sekali disana. Cairan itu sangat kental, menandakan kalau Kuroko jarang mengeluarkannya.

"Kau keluar banyak, padahal tidak kusentuh sama sekali." Kagami mengeluarkan jarinya dan bergerak perlahan menuju tumpahan cum yang berada di atas perut Kuroko, mengambilnya sedikit untuk memperlihatkan konsistensi kekentalan pada sang pemilik. Kuroko hanya menatap bingung. Lagipula dia juga masih lelah selepas ejakulasi pertamanya.

"...huh." Hanya sebuah helaan nafas sebagai respon singkat dari Kuroko. Kagami tersenyum puas. Pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya dia membuat Kuroko yang botabenenya /sangat/ pelit ekspresi menunjukan dengan jelas ekspresi jengkelnya. Sambil tertawa kecil, Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Kuroko yang Kotor akibat cairannya sendiri, memenjilatnya perlahan yang membuat sensasi geli pada sang pemilik perut.

"Taiga-Kun Hentaiii..." Gerutu Kuroko terhadap sang kekasih yang masih saja asik, tanpa memikirkan miliknya yang sudah menegang lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri, menggoda macan buas." Balasnya dengan senyum seringai penuh kemenangan. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong..."

"?" Bocah biru muda itu memiringkan kepalanya disaat Kagami tiba-tiba berdiri pada lututnya, yang membuat Kuroko otomatis terduduk.

"?!"

Oh, itu adalah suara Kuroko yang tertahan karena shock berat. Kagami... Besar ya? Memang sih badannya besar. Tapi... Kalau miliknya sebesar itu... Apa bisa masuk, berhubung fisik Kuroko itu terbilang kecil... Aduh... kuroko sudah ketakuan duluan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kagami heran melihat wajah kekasihnya yang mendadak pucat saat dia membuka celana.

"Itu...b-besar..." Bisiknya pelan.

"HAH-"

"pelankan suaramu Taiga-kun!" Buru-buru Kuroko menutup mulut Kagami until menghindari suara keras blegarnya Kagami. Ditengoknya pasangan AoKise yang masih tertidur. Fyuh, untung mereka kebo.

"..." Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Kagami langsung menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di pangkuannya, atau lebih tepatnya duduk di atas 'deadly weapon' nya itu. Kuroko kembali pucat. Benda itu bergesekan dengan belahan bokongnya. Demi apapun Kuroko takut kalau dia akan robek kalau ditembus benda itu!

"Rileks, Tetsuya. Aku sudah melonggarkannya tadi jadi seharusnya hanya sakit sedikit. Kumohon tahan untukku?" Mohon sang macan yang terlihat sudah tak tahan ingin menyerang masuk. Kuroko hanya bisa...pasrah.

"T-tapi pelan-pelan..." Bisiknya pasrah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Dada Kagami. Kedua tangan Kagami mengangkat pinggang Kuroko dan memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan entrance kecil Kuroko.

"Nnn-nhh..." Sempit. Walaupun tadi sudah dipersiapkan dan diberi 'pelumas' tetap saja tidak bisa masuk dengan mudah. Dia harus bergerak perlahan agar tidak menyakiti sang kekasih.

"T-Taiga-kun..." Kuroko mencengkram erat bahu Kagami menandakan kalau dia kesakitan. Tapi, Kuroko tidak mau terlihat lemah. Cukup Kagami yang dari tadi memanjakannya. Sekarang gilirannya untuk berkorban. "Lagi...tahan lagi suaraku..."

"T-tetsuya..."

"T-tidak apa-apa..." Sixth phantom itu tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Kagami yang sudah basah karena keringat. "Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Baiklah." Kagami meng-iyakan permintaan Kuroko Dan juga mengelus pipi putih sang kekasih. "Aku tahu, karena itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"..." Mau tidak mau pernyataan itu membuat wajah Kuroko merona. "Y-ya...aku juga."

Sebuah senyuman tergambar pada bibir Kagami sebelum menangkap bibir manis Kuroko dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis, dan perlahan menjadi semakin dalam. Kedua tangan Kagami kembali menggenggam pinggang Kuroko Dan...

JLEB

"!" Seluruh kejantanan Kagami masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam Kuroko. Perih! Entrance Kuroko sedikit terobek sampai mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan bibir Kagami juga korban karena tidal sengaja digigit cukup keras olehnya.

"Huft...maafkan... aku... Taiga-kun..." Ucapnya di sela-sela nafas yang sangat berat dikarenakan sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan deathly weapon di dalamnya. Bisa dirasakan benda itu keras dan panas, dan juga berdetak bagaikan jantung.

"Heh, kenapa kau malah minta maaf." Kagami tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-acak Rambut kuroko. Yah, sebenarnya tidak hanya Kuroko yang perlu penyesuaian, tetapi Kagami juga perlu. Mengingat bertapa sempitnya di dalam sana, menggencet miliknya. Kalau lebih sempit lagi dari ini, Kagami yakin kalau dia akan cum disaat itu juga.

"Baiklah, aku bergerak sekarang..." Mereka menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu sebelum Kagami mulai bergerak. Uh, sempit...agak susah bergerak juga...

"H-haaah...haaah..." Di sisi lain Kuroko sedang berusaha menahan sakit karena lukanya dibawah sana. Bergerak pelan pun tetap terasa sakitnya. Kagami menyadari apa yang dirasakan Kuroko saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau hanya begini bisa kutahan."

"T-tapi-"

"Cukup, jangan bicara lagi." Kuroko menghentikan perkataan Kagami dengan cara memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau bekerja untuk membuat kita berdua merasa nyaman."

"..."

BLUSH!

Kali ini gantian Kagami yang blushing, cukup parah juga sampai membuat Kuroko mau tidak mau memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Taiga-kun lucu sekali." Kuroko juga tertawa kecil. Terkadang memang mental Kagami itu mental uke. Kagami agak geram juga, karena dia tau maksud dibalik perkataan kekasihnya.

BRUK

dengan cepat Kagami mendorong tubuh Kuroko agar tertidur di lantai dengan miliknya yang masih di dalam. Salah satu kaki Kuroko ditaruh di pundaknya dan yang satunya dibuka lebar.

"Sebaiknya kau tahan suaramu, Tetsuya." Seringai licik. "Karena aku akan menghantammu sampai yang bisa kau lihat hanya diriku seorang, dan hanya namaku yang bisa kau panggil."

"..." Dan sang sixth phantom itu langsung pucat pasi.

"Hmmmp-hmmmppp-" Kuroko membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Suaranya memang tidak terlalu tertahan, tapi setidaknya bisa diredam. Kagami sudah mulai bergerak lebih liar dan dengan tempo cepat.

"Seperti yang kukira, suaramu yang tertahan terdengar sangat merdu." Kagami menjilat bibir bawahnya masih bergerak dengan tempo cepat sehingga menghasilkan suara-suara skin clapping yang cukup menggema. Kuroko yang menyadari suara itu langsung menarik-narik tangan Kagami.

"S-suaranya-hnnn-"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"S-suara..."

Kagami mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas. "Tetsuya?"

"T-terlalu cepat-!" Cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya. "-pe-pelankan... Suaranya nanti terdengar-"

"Bukankah itu tugasmu, Tetsuya?" Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan, Kagami malah makin mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya, menghantam kencang g-spot milik Kuroko. Andai kata pasangan AoKise itu tidak ada, maka sudah dipastikan Kuroko tidak akan menahan suaranya seperti sekarang.

"T-taiga...s-sebentar lagi..." Sudah dirasa Kuroko bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan cumming. Kakinya mulai bergerak gelisah. Kedua tangannya Yang dari tadi menutup mulutnya kini direntangkan untuk meraih tengkuk sang kekasih. Lagi, Kuroko mencuri sebuah ciuman Dari bibir sang Ace, ciuman yang dalam dan passionate. Lidah mereka yang saling bertautan dan suara cipakan yang tersamar oleh suara hasil pergerakan mereka.

"A-aku juga." Bisik Kagami dalam ciuman mereka. Miliknya sudah berkedut dan menegang sempurna, seakan-akan sudah siap untuk menembak kapan saja.

"T-Taiga-"

Ternyata Kuroko ejakulasi lebih awal. Cairan putih itu keluar cukup banyak dan menyemprot perut mereka berdua. Sedikit mengenai Dada dan pipi putih Kuroko juga.

"Tetsu-" dikarenakan langit-langit dalam Kuroko menyempit pasca ejakulasi, Kagami pun turut menyusul, menumpahkan semua spermanya dalam Kuroko. Banyak. Kuroko bisa merasakan banyaknya yang dikeluarkan oleh Kagami dan memegang perutnya sendiri.

"ah... Rasanya penuh. Taiga-kun, kau membuatku hamil."

"H-hey, tidak hamil juga kali."

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa kecil.

"Kagami Tetsuya, I love you." Bisik Kagami dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kuroko, dengan wajah stoicnya langsung meng-ignite pass perut sang Kekasih sebelum menengok ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. di sisi lain, Kagami merintih kesakitan...

"Kagami-kun, aku ngantuk. Bawa aku ke kasur." Perintahnya tanpa menengok. Kagami hanya menghela nafas dan meng-iyakanya. Dia tahu persis bahwa kekasihnya sekarang ini tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Tidak lupa untuk 'mencopot' miliknya dulu sebelum menggendong Kuroko bridal style. Kuroko memeluk Leher Kagami dengan erat, membisikan jawaban dari perkataan Kagami yang tadi.

"...baka." Hanya itulah respon Dari Kagami seraya mengelus lembut surai biru milik Kuroko.

* * *

Omake~

"..."

"Akhirnya ssu..."

Aomine Dan Kise langsung mendudukan diri mereka sesegera setelah pintu kamar KagaKuro tertutup. Eh... Mereka Sudan bangun? Sejak kapan?

sebenarnya mereka sudah terbangun disaat Kagami mulai 'menusuk' Kuroko. Demi menghindari awkward moment, mereka memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur sampai kegiatan diatas 21 tahun itu selesai, yang berakhiran menunggu sangat lama juga. Oh, sudah pasti mereka mendengar setiap detil suara yang dihasilkan.

"Kise-teme. Kita pulang sekarang." Aomine sudah berdiri sambil merapihkan pakaiannya. Dia terlihat sangat...lelah? Mungkinkah dia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan kegiatan tadi?

"W-waaa tunggu aku Aomine-cchi!" Kise pun terburu-buru merapihkan pakaiannya juga dan langsung mengejar Aomine yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Untung saja pintu apartemen Kagami Auto lock jadinya mereka dapat pergi dengan tenang.

GREP

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise dengan erat setelah mereka keluar dari gedung apartemen. Wajah Kise seketika merona.

"Rumahku, rumahmu atau hotel?"

"HE-" Sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Aomine, Kise langsung menyadari apa maksudnya. Diliriknya bagian tertentu pada tubuh Aomine yang memang sesuai dugaannya.

"DASAR AOMINECCHI GANGURO MESUM SANGEAAAANNNN SSU!"

END

* * *

 **Tamat!**

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Apalagi yang mengenal Nao, nanti Nao kasih kecupan penuh cinta dari Nebuya dan Mibuchi~**

 **Repiu pliss?**


End file.
